everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearliana Bright's diary
Smiling Always Helps My mother has always told me, "Smiling always helps!" I never knew what she meant until I came of age to be her successor. I love when the children lose their teeth to grow their adult pairs! Unlike my mother and the other Tooth Fairies before me... I tend to be not so quiet when I enter their rooms. I have yet to gain the power to shift smaller for over a minute. Chapter 1 I ran through the house, searching for the right accessories to match my new crown. So pearly white and gorgeous. I know this crown will make all the girls a little gritty in the teeth. My mom was rushing me out the house. "C'mon Pearl!" She said. "You're going to need all of your energy for the beginning of school." I just love my mom. "Okay mom!" I finally got to school. Whew. My two new friends, Chase Hood and Gideon Breaddington both were talking in private about something. Fluttering over there, I overheard them saying, "We need to do something for her! Y'know she has this new show coming out." Chase stopped Gideon and turned him around. They both waved as they scooted away. "WEIRDOS!" ''I yelled to them, jokingly. Chapter 2 Heading back into my dorm room after the day was over, I saw that my door was opened already. I fluttered in as quickly as I could to see something...something...amazing! ''"SURPRISE!" ''All of my friends yelled at me. They were Chase Hood, Gideon Breaddington, Bunnie Marron, and Esmeraldo Benett. I clamped by hands together, holding back some tears as I saw a banner saying: CONGRATS (meaning its for my new show). ''"Oh my fairygodmother! Thank you so much! I never thought that someone cared for me as much as you guys do." Esmeraldo came up to me. "Of course we do Pearl," ''he proceeded to take my hand and led me to my friends, ''"Ever since I've met you and every time I see you smile, I smile, we all do." "He's right!" ''Chase blurted out. ''"Not because you're the Tooth Fairy's daughter but you're you. Your smile brings positivity each and every day." Jackson led on, "That's why this show will put a big joker-like smile across all the people who feel gloomy." I yanked on all of my friend's clothes to pull them in closer, "OH MY GOODNESS! YOU GUYS ARE THE FAIRY BEST!" Chapter 3 After the party, my friends left because it was getting a little late and we did not want Headmaster Grimm come to crash it, ultimately I was stuck with the cleaning. I'm used to it since I am sort of a dentist. Bunnie was knocked out on the floor with a trash bag in her hand and a toothbrush cupcake in the other. "Bunnie. Bunnie...Bunnie!" I tried to wake her up, but nothing was working. 'Knock!Knock!Knock! '''Someone was at the door. "''Who is it?" I flew over by the door to open it. Something bright blinded me and knocked me back. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know this gold could shine so bright." It was a girl with dark amber ombre hair and maroon eyes looking down on me. "I need to start placing my gloves on before I touch other things." I was confused, "Oh that's okay," I fluttered back up. "Mind if I ask? Who...are you? Wait don't tell me!" Too late. "I'm Nubia Midas, the exquisite daughter of King Midas!" Nubia combed through her hair with her fingers. "So that means you're Auspicious' sister?" ''Clearly enough I knew who it was. She a gave little chuckle and glanced at the plaque on the wall on my side of the room. "''Ooo, what's this?" Nubia swiftly tip-toed over to see that is was my tooth fairy plaque of authenticity. "You're the daughter of the Tooth Fairy?" She raved. "That's really..really something, heh." Next thing I know, she tip-toed out of my dorm. What a weird interaction. Still, trash was on the floor and my friend Bunnie was fast in beauty sleep. Chapter 4 The next morning, while carrying my books to class, I saw Nubia giggling with Lilly Bo Peep and these two other girls. One girl has black hair with red streaks, dress in all red and the other had coral blue hair, blue eyes and a long teal dress. I wanted to know what was going on, I used my fairy sneaking skills to use to ease drop on their conversation. "Nubia, are you sure about this?" The girl with the coral blue hair said. Nubia swiped her MirrorPad to the image of a giant dress. "Of course!" Nubia turned her head to the black-haired girl, "Regina, can you create this fablelous dress?" Regina Roguequeen, daughter of the Red Queen, snapped her fingers, "Why yes Nubia! You know I am always ready for a big project like this but I might need some help from Sovereign Monarch's tailoring skills." Nubia noticed me from the corner where I was standing. "Pearly! Hey, great to see you again!" Awkwardly, I walked over to the big group. Regina took the paper and hid it in her bag. "What's up?" Regina said before scurrying along with the girl with her coral blue hair. Chapter 5 Nubia looked over her shoulder, to make sure they were gone and pulled me over to the big student's chill room. We sat down next to Gideon and Chase, to kill time I guess. Nothing much happened but the boys playing the game and the other girls were talking about decorating and what should happen to unfortunate clothing lines that passed the season. I need to break the silence, "So...Nubia." Nubia glanced at me then back to her MirrorPhone. "Yes Pearly?" "What's going on? I mean, this isn't the fairy best place to spend some quality time together if this is what you're attending to do." I pulled my hair down from the chair. Nubia tried to look as clueless, but just like her brother, Auspicious Midas, Nubia had a perfect face that could be see through. She let out a gasp. "Uhhhh..." I got fed up and propped my wings up getting ready to leave before I could..Nubia said "WAIT! Fine, coming here was just a way to waste time." Nubia got up, and grabbed my arm and led me to the dorm rooms. Chapter 6 'BAM! '''The door opened wide open and inside was a grand bed of gold and on the other side my bed donned in silver. "''Surprise, I'm your new roommate!" Nubia said clasping her hands together.Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Pearliana Bright Logs